


The Kids of Vision Street

by Apolia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolia/pseuds/Apolia
Summary: Follow the boys around as they experience childhood and go on adventures together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Kids of Vision Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys will enjoy the story, I'm not sure what my update schedule will be yet, but I'm really excited to see where these boys are gonna go.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @twinkle_tennie
> 
> The boys' ages:  
> Kun - 6 years old  
> Ten - 6 years old  
> Sicheng - 4 years old  
> Lucas - 3 years old  
> Xiaojun - 2 years old  
> Hendery - 2 years old  
> Yangyang - 1 year old

Ten woke up as someone jumped onto his bed, which was in fact a thing he did not like, so naturally he swung his arm to smack at the rude person. What resulted was the worst thing Ten had ever heard, Xiaojun wailing. 

"He hit me! He hit me right in my head!"

Ten sat up and rubbed his eyes, he didn't know it was Xiaojun, he'd thought maybe it was Mr. Snuffles. Mr. Snuffles was the name of the monster in his closet, his daddy had said giving the monster a silly name made it less scary, but Ten still thought Mr. Snuffles was very very scary.

When Ten looked at Xiaojun he saw their other friends around him, notably Yangyang was hugging him tightly. Ten crawled out of his bed and hugged Xiaojun. "I'm sorry, Xiaojun, do you wanna hold Louis and Leon while I get dressed?" 

When Xiaojun nodded, still wiping tears off his face, Ten took his two plush cats and gave them to the younger. 

By the time Ten was dressed only Hendery stood in his room, he'd thought very hard if he wanted to wear his rainbow shirt or his unicorn shirt, and the younger had very enthusiastically pointed at the rainbow shirt to help him pick. Hendery was holding Louis and Leon now, Ten figured Xiaojun felt better then, that was good. He felt bad for hitting him, as his mom always said you don't hit your friends.

"Gege, are you bringing Lulu and Len?" Hendery asked, looking up at Ten with big eyes. Ten smiled at Hendery as he patted the top of his head. 

"Of course I am, Hennie, but their names are Louis and Leon." Hendery blushed when Ten corrected him, but Ten didn't really mind the nicknames. Hendery had a hard time saying their names from the beginning, so Ten had allowed him to give them nicknames.

"Come on, it's picnic day. The others left already too, let's get there before them!" Ten stood with both hands on his waist as he yelled in excitement. As soon as he took off running to the staircase Hendery followed. They both ran down the stairs, Ten fully knowing it wasn't allowed and Hendery blindly following his favourite gege. When they ran out the front door their five other friends were already in Ten's mom's car. Ten whined loudly as he realised they'd lost the race to the car.

"Ten and Henry lost!" Yangyang shouted in excitement from his booster seat, only for Hendery to get angry at him. 

"That's not my name! It's not, it's not, it's not!" Hendery was pouting as he buried his face in Louis and Leon, but Ten thought he looked more cute than sad. 

"Come on, Hennie. We get to sit together in the back." Ten hugged Hendery before running to the car. Hendery followed him immediately with a bright smile, he got to sit with his gege!

As soon as they were all strapped in Ten's mom started driving. 

"Boys, can you guess where we're going for picnic day?" Yangyang, the youngest of the friends, immediately started yelling loudly, 

"Bark!" Kun turned to Yangyang and shook his head, he almost rolled his eyes too.

"Yangyang, it's ‘park’. Park, not bark." Ten's mom chuckled softly. 

"No, we're not going to the park. We went to the park last week. We have to drive a bit more today." For a minute or two the car was completely quiet as the boys all thought hard about where they could possibly be going. Then Lucas sat up straighter before shouting, 

"The beach!" When the other boys heard they all joined in screaming loudly, they hadn't been to the beach yet this summer, but they all wanted to go. Ten's mom laughed softly. 

"Yes, you're right, Lucas. We're going to the beach." When the boys heard that they were actually going to the beach they all cheered.

~•~

When all their things had been laid out on the sand, and all the boys were in their swimwear, Ten's mom got out the sunscreen, 

"Boys, come here in a line. It's time for sunscreen." All the boys, except for Hendery, ran to get in line. One by one Ten's mom put sunscreen on the six of them. 

"Hendery, come here. You need to get sunscreen on too." Ten's mom stood to walk over to Hendery, but the boy only backed away yelling, 

"No sunscreen!" Ten's mom shook her head as she grabbed him by the arm. 

"Hendery, that's not a choice, you have to." But as soon as she started applying the sunscreen Hendery wailed. 

"No! No! No!" The other boys, even Yangyang, stared at Hendery. He always cried when he had to get sunscreen on. Yangyang looked up at Ten as he pointed to Hendery. 

"Ten gege help Henry?" Ten looked down at Yangyang with a frown. 

"Why do I have to?" This time Xiaojun nodded in agreement saying, 

"Because Hendery likes you. Maybe he will stop crying if you hug?"

When Ten heard that he blushed as he crossed his arms. 

"No hugging!" Kun only laughed where he was sitting. 

"You should kiss him!" Lucas immediately laughed agreeing, 

"Yes! Kiss him!"

This time Hendery heard Lucas yelling and immediately pouted, 

"No! I don't want a kiss." Sicheng, who'd been collecting pretty shells in a bucket, looked up confused. 

"You don't want Ten ge to kiss you?" When Hendery heard that he looked at Ten shyly. 

"Is Gege kissing me? Then I want one kiss, right here!" Hendery smiled brightly as he pointed to his cheek. Ten was beet red as he walked over to Hendery. 

"Fine, but only one!" Hendery was beaming so cutely at Ten as he waited, Ten thought he looked as pretty as the shells Sicheng had collected. Ten squeezed his eyes shut and pecked Hendery's cheek.

~•~

Kun and Ten were out in the water, further out than the others could go, leaving Hendery and Sicheng to look out at them with matching pouts. Sicheng was tall enough to go out there, much like Lucas, but he couldn't swim, also much like Lucas. He just wasn't tall enough, he'd be in to his nose if he stood where Kun and Ten did.

Lucas was playing with Xiaojun where they were building a sand castle, but soon they'd go out to find some pretty shells to decorate it with.

When Lucas and Xiaojun went out to find the shells Lucas grabbed a blue bucket and Xiaojun grabbed a red one, that way they could keep count of their own shells. They were looking for a long time, at least ten minutes! 

When they came back with their two buckets Lucas ran over to grab a juice box from the basket Ten's mom had packed. Lucas grabbed a second juice box to give to Xiaojun before running back. 

"That's my bucket!" Lucas yelled when he saw Xiaojun looking through his blue bucket of shells.

"Give it back!" Lucas pushed Xiaojun with one hand, the other pulling his bucket out of Xiaojun's hands. Xiaojun immediately wailed as he landed on his butt, but before anyone else had time to act Lucas wailed too.

Yangyang, who'd been napping before, had heard Xiaojun crying and immediately, as a way to protect his favourite gege, bitten Lucas's leg. Lucas was so loud Xiaojun had stopped crying in surprise.

"No! No push my Xiaoxun!" Yangyang stood between Lucas and Xiaojun looking angry. Luckily Ten's mom came over to stop the boys from fighting further. 

"Yangyang, no biting. Look at Lucas, he's crying. Don't you think it hurt him? And Lucas you can't push Xiaojun, that's not very nice. You wouldn't like that either." Both Yangyang and Lucas nodded before hugging Xiaojun, who was still sitting in the sand.

"I'm sorry I looked at your shells without asking," Xiaojun mumbled as he hugged Lucas. Lucas just hugged Xiaojun tighter.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." When Lucas and Xiaojun were hugging Yangyang started pouting, he wanted his gege to hug him too. 

"Xiaoxun gege!" Yangyang whined as he made grabby hands at Xiaojun.

"It's Xiaojun, Yangyang, not Xiaoxun." He still hugged the younger though, he couldn't help himself. Yangyang was a little devil, but he was an adorable devil.

~•~

"Boys! Lunch is ready," called Ten's mom. She'd laid out a pretty red and white picnic blanket, the one Ten had picked out the day before because it was pretty and matched his red swim trunks. 

As all the boys gathered on the blanket she first gave them each a baby wipe. Since they were all hungry there was no fuss, they all wiped their hands and mouths clean, though Yangyang did need a little help.

"Mom, you didn't pack any fruits, right? They're too scary," Ten said as he shivered at the thought of fruit. Ten's mom only giggled as she took out a tub of cut up fruits, there were strawberries, apples, pears, oranges, and bananas. Ten immediately pouted, he refused to eat the scary fruits.

"It's okay, Ten-ge! I'll save you from the fruits," Hendery hugged Ten tightly as he glared at the tub of fruit. Ten only shook his head as he pulled away, he always let Hendery eat his share of the fruit.

"Mrs. Lee, do you need help?" Kun was already standing, ready to help at a moment's notice. Kun was in no time helping her set out all the plates. There was a plate with cucumber sandwiches, Tens favourite, a plate with salmon sandwiches, Sicheng's favourite, one with pb&j sandwiches, Lucas, Hendery, and Yangyang's favourite, and one with cheese sandwiches, Kun and Xiaojun's favorite.

As all the boys each grabbed a sandwich and started eating Ten's mom put down a juice box in front of each of them, even Ten. He didn't like eating fruit, but he'd drink juice if it didn't have pulp in it.

In a matter of 20 minutes the boys had eaten all the sandwiches, and while the other boys were eagerly eating the fruit Ten had his own little tub of vegetable sticks he was happily eating.

Ten's mom had set up a parasol and had three blankets ready under it. One by one she helped the boys clean their hands and face, and gave them all a clean shirt and a clean pair of underwear on, with the exception of Yangyang and Xiaojun who both got diapers on as well.

When all seven boys laid down on the blankets she read them a short story, but before she had finished they were all already sleeping peacefully.


End file.
